bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
George Cooper Sr.
George Cooper Sr. (died between 1993 and 2007, aged 50) is the father of George Jr., Sheldon and Missy Cooper, and the of Mary Cooper. He has been described as an almost- , Homer Simpson Texan throughout the series. He died sometime before the series began. When Sheldon was 12, he did a series of experiments involving the height of . He increased the height of some stairs by 2 millimeters and as a result George tripped and broke his clavicle. Mary claims that he wasn't so wise and once tried to fight a for some . Sheldon claims that his father used to make him watch and play , since it was popular in , despite Sheldon's lack of interest for it, however the learning of the sport gave Sheldon something to know about other than Science. George also taught Sheldon how to cook meat as if it were chicken, how to play (which gives Sheldon a smell of bourbon whenever he plays it, implying his father was drinking during teaching) and how to shoot close enough to a raccoon that it "craps itself." He also claimed that his father and mother had an imploding marriage as they fought almost all the time, which traumatized him a lot when he was a child. It turns out that he hated the name Sheldon and only named him that for his wife. Sheldon once mentioned Missy gave their father a "World's Greatest Dad" coffee mug, suggesting that his sister got along with their father better than he did. Sheldon went on to describe George's parenting skills as "coasting till the day he died". When he would fight with his wife the elder George would sometimes her vintage collectable plates on the roof, while she shouted that Jesus would forgive her if she put ground glass in his . It is also mentioned that he liked to drink a lot as he drunk it during Sheldon's archery lessons, he would hide it in cans and that Mary would leave him if he didn't stop drinking. When their marriage was imploding, she dived into religion and he literarily dived into "a bottle blonde bartender" who would buy Sheldon's love with action figures. In "The Rhinitis Revelation", Mary and Sheldon imply that as a result of her cooking, he died at 50 of weight-related issues. In "The Weekend Vortex", Sheldon says that his dad told him, "Shelly, women are nothing, but flipping pains in the bottom". However, Sheldon said he lightened it up and it is possible that what he really said was "Yee-haw Shelly, women are nothing, but flipping pains in the ass". In "The Egg Salad Equivalency", while dealing with Alex asking Leonard out he quote his father: My father used to say that a woman is like an sandwich on a warm Texas day. Using his father's philosophy about women, he gets in trouble with Alex Jenson and the Caltech . Category:Characters Category:Extras Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Mentioned-only Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Coopers Category:Articles With Photos Category:Unseen characters